


Convo with Dog (art and fic)

by twizzle



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bad Art, Bad Bang, Deliberate Badfic, Gen, exchange treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzle/pseuds/twizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Dog talk.</p><p>**This is deliberately bad art and fic for the Bad Bang Exchange**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convo with Dog (art and fic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OriginalMaleDog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalMaleDog/gifts).



> This is deliberately bad fic and art for the Bad Bang exchange. It is meant only to entertain.

"RUFF! RUFF RA ROWH!"

Morrigan cursed in the background.

"What did you do this time?" Alistair asked.

"Arh woooooooo. Urf ruf gurr."

"Is that so? Will she know it was you?"

"Erowoh hur."

"Good boy." Alistair said, patting his head.

"ROOOOOOOOOWH. ORF WUF."

"No, I don't think Sten wants to play at the moment."

"*sneeze*"

"I know."

"BROWH. OM RIFF RUH. OWHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh wur."

"Good luck with that. I'll stay here while you look for his biscuits."

"Urh?"

"I don't want to get in trouble."

"Urh."

"Don't let me spoil your fun."

"*shake*"

 


End file.
